


L'anonyme sans visage

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Compliance Will Be Rewarded, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Identity, M/M, Season 2, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Victime collatérale, Kara est perdue dans son esprit fragmenté. Elle a le choix entre se soumettre ou mourir, entre la peste et le choléra. Alors que son identité disparaît dans les ténèbres, elle guette la lumière au bout du tunnel. Mais peut-elle encore éprouver de l'espoir dans un monde où personne ne semble la pleurer ?
Relationships: Kara Lynn Palamas/Grant Ward, Sunil Bakshi/Daniel Whitehall (mentioned)
Kudos: 2





	L'anonyme sans visage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Univers : Saison 2.
> 
> Note : Cet OS a vu le jour grâce à un atelier d'écriture sur les éléments sur discord. Il suit aussi un prompt : crise d'identité (de Roxane-James)
> 
> Note Bis : J'ai extrapolé plusieurs événements concernant Kara et son ressenti à la suite de la méthode Faustus. Pour ceux et celles qui ont l'habitude de me lire, j'ai aussi un tout petit fond de romance non explicitée sur un pairing non canon (quoique) qui me tient à coeur.

Son instant de répit se transforme en cauchemar. Des hommes surgissent, l'entravent, l'emmènent. Kara se débat avant d'être avalée par l'obscurité qui recouvre sa vision. Bientôt, elle n'est plus qu'un corps endolori.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Son nom est sur le bout de ses lèvres, heurtant ses dents, effleurant la courbe de sa bouche avant de se perdre en un souffle indistinct. Elle entend que l'homme aux lunettes rondes l'appelle _Agent 33_ , sur un ton doucereux où perce une note menaçante, lui imprimant cette certitude mensongère dans son esprit nébuleux. Ses idées ont perdu toute clarté, elle ignore son identité, la raison pour laquelle elle lutte en permanence contre les mots qui se bousculent à l'entrée de son cerveau. Elle se souvient de ces individus en noir, du chloroforme, de son réveil brutal. Puis le néant.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Elle aimerait retrouver sa vivacité, se libérer de ses chaînes et retourner se cacher dans les ténèbres d'une maison solitaire. Elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours, la fatigue s'ajoute à la douleur de ses poignets retenus dans des menottes dont elle ne peut se défaire. Une petite voix lui murmure de lâcher prise, d'accepter enfin de se rendre, de se soumettre pour obtenir la récompense bien méritée. Il lui suffirait de baisser la garde, juste quelques secondes, et elle serait enfin en paix, loin des tourments qui ne la quittent plus, loin de la souffrance, loin de la terreur qui serre ses entrailles.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Des bruits de pas résonnent derrière elle, elle entrevoit un visage, celui de l'homme qui l'a capturée. Une vague de colère la traverse, lui permettant de replonger dans son combat intérieur contre son tortionnaire. Elle se demande lequel des deux hommes elle abhorre le plus : celui qui l'a emmenée dans ce repaire de criminels ou celui qui entre dans sa tête à chaque heure qui passe. Ils sont ses bourreaux mais, déjà, elle glisse vers la pente de la reddition. Elle espère naïvement que céder est la bonne solution.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Les images sous ses yeux changent, la voix dans son oreille devient plus pressante. Elle se chante une chanson, à l'intérieur de son esprit, priant pour que les paroles puissent aller au-delà de la coercition. Elle se rappelle sa mère en train de lui apprendre des comptines mais le visage maternel, lui, a disparu, remplacé par une ombre aux allures terrifiantes. Il y a aussi les silhouettes sans identité de ses collègues, des gens qu'elle a côtoyés mais qui s'étiolent, comme autant de perles qui tomberaient d'un collier brisé. Elle perd leur identité au fur et à mesure que la sienne s'estompe.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Un son traverse le brouillard de ses pensées. Elle ne parvient pas à l'analyser, ni à en trouver l'origine. Est-ce devant ou derrière elle ? Il se répète à l'infini, se répercute dans l'immensité de son crâne, serpentant dans ses lobes, cognant contre ses tempes au rythme des battements de son cœur. Elle en vient à s'interroger sur la réalité de ce qu'elle perçoit et une peur panique l'envahit. Elle ne veut pas sombrer dans la folie, pas maintenant, pas dans cet endroit de malheur. Elle ne tient pas à finir ses jours dans un asile parce que son esprit a été décomposé en ne laissant que des fragments d'elle.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Elle ose une tentative pour se libérer, une fois de plus. Mais son tortionnaire la remarque et poursuit sa coercition en la maintenant entre ses griffes. Elle adresse un pardon silencieux à tous ceux qu'elle a aimés ou sauvés. La lutte s'affaiblit tandis qu'elle accepte de céder à ce _mieux_ qui lui est promis depuis qu'elle a été capturée. Se battre devient tout à fait inutile, il n'y a personne pour détruire les portes, abaisser les murs et venir la rechercher. Elle prononce des mots sans avoir conscience de les penser, répétant un mantra qui s'est ancré en elle. _Je suis heureuse de me soumettre_. Une cloche invisible résonne dans son crâne, elle sera récompensée, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voie prend un tournant décisif. Du Shield vers Hydra. Du bien vers le mal. Mais elle n'en a pas conscience car plus rien ne lui appartient.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Il n'y a aucun ressenti négatif lorsqu'elle sort de l'ascenseur pour demander une signature. Intérieurement, elle se dit qu'elle devrait haïr les deux individus présents dans le bureau. L'un lui sourit avec satisfaction en écrivant son nom sur les papiers tandis que l'autre l'observe avec une suspicion évidente. Il est étrange pour elle d'avoir l'impression d'être heureuse et en colère en même temps. Heureuse de ne plus réfléchir, heureuse de se soumettre à une nouvelle autorité. En colère contre elle-même, en colère contre ces hommes, en colère contre sa propre organisation. Elle décide que le bonheur est bien mieux. _Et le mieux est la soumission, la soumission sera récompensée._

_Qui est-elle ?_

La question resurgit à l'improviste, en pleine nuit. Elle se réveille brusquement, la respiration hachée, peinant à se rappeler où elle se trouve, comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil induit par des substances chimiques. Ses mains agrippent les draps, les froissent entre ses doigts, s'imprègnent de ce contact familier. La disposition des meubles, autour d'elle, lui semble étrangère, comme si une autre personne avait arrangé la pièce. Peut-être est-ce le cas d'ailleurs car elle n'est plus sûre de rien après le rêve qu'elle vient de faire. Elle a vu son reflet dans un miroir, elle a vu une autre version d'elle-même lui adresser des reproches sur ses choix. Elle a le sentiment d'être un pantin pris dans les fils de son marionnettiste, à agir selon la conscience d'un maître à qui elle ne doit rien mais à qui elle obéit aveuglément. Elle est formatée pour réagir à chaque injonction de la part de deux individus qui ne voient en elle qu'une main armée comme les autres.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Sans raison, des larmes dévalent ses joues. Une tristesse inconnue l'étreint, noue son estomac, secoue ses certitudes. Une voix hurle dans son âme, lui criant de revenir à elle, de ne pas se laisser submerger par les volontés d'un homme qui a versé tant de fois le sang d'innocents. Une partie d'elle _croit_ savoir qu'elle est dans le mauvais camp, en souvenir d'un passé où elle combattait des soldats qu'elle croise désormais chaque jour, mais cette réalité impalpable s'efface aussitôt. Ils l'ont abandonnée, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'ont jamais traversé les remparts d'Hydra pour la secourir. Alors pourquoi éprouve-t-elle autant de chagrin en songeant que le Shield est son ennemi ?

_Qui est-elle ?_

Agent 33. Ce n'est pas un nom. Mais c'est tout de même le sien. Un numéro, celui qui lui a été assigné à ses débuts. Son patron l'appelle ainsi, l'homme de main aussi, bien qu'il soit plus dédaigneux encore à son égard. D'autres agents s'amusent à lui balancer au visage ce surnom. Elle est censée en être fière mais il n'y a plus aucune émotion positive lorsqu'elle l'entend, comme si cette _Agent 33_ n'était plus la même femme, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus d'elle. Elle n'est qu'une épave dénaturée.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Un autre torrent de larmes la noie, dans un déluge de détresse et d'incompréhension. La douceur de son lit ne la retient pas, elle le quitte pour s'enfermer dans un autre cocon, fait d'eau et de chaleur. Le jet salvateur gomme la preuve de sa faiblesse, glisse sur sa chair. Elle se recompose un visage plus neutre, sans émotion, dépourvu de la moindre trace d'humanité. Elle trace dans la buée des symboles abstraits, écrit des noms dont elle ne sait rien, dessine les rêves qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant avide de découvertes. Rapidement, la température de l'eau recouvre ses œuvres, lui tirant un rire nerveux, sans joie, qui enfle dans sa poitrine. Elle est comme ces marques disparues, telle une toile sur laquelle un peintre est repassé tant de fois, sans révéler l'image d'origine.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Les couloirs sont déjà agités malgré l'heure matinale alors elle s'oblige à prononcer les politesses habituelles, détournant le regard dès qu'elle sent que quelqu'un l'observe d'un peu trop près. Elle a peur que ses doutes soient lisibles dans ses pupilles, preuves accablantes de son esprit où s'entremêlent d'anciennes vérités qui ne devraient pas être là. Elle esquive les discussions, prétextant avoir une mission importante, jetant quelques coups d'œil sur son téléphone désespérément muet. Il lui faut un ordre pour qu'elle puisse obéir, il lui faut un objectif pour s'y lancer de toutes ses forces. D'autres le disent aussi, d'autres sont _heureux de se soumettre_. Alors pourquoi le contact est-il si long à se mettre en place ?

_Qui est-elle ?_

Il y a des mots qui reviennent parfois et qui font trembler la coercition. Des mots venus d'ailleurs, des conseils avisés, des plaisanteries entendues dans l'attente d'un mouvement lointain. Dans ces instants, elle en oublie la méthode Faustus, la douleur, les images hypnotiques, les mantras incessants. La fissure court alors le long de son esprit, s'ouvre en une tentative désespérée de reprendre de l'air pour s'échapper de sa prison intérieure puis se comble aussi vite. Le répit est toujours de courte durée, telle une étincelle qui annoncerait l'espoir d'un peu de chaleur avant d'être soufflée par un vent glacial que rien n'arrête. Il n'y a pas de fuite possible pour ceux qui ont succombé, ils obéissent sans condition.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Au moindre appel, elle répond. Les missions sur le terrain se succèdent, désarmantes, à la fois éloignées et semblables à ce qu'elle a toujours connu. Sa mauvaise conscience se rit d'elle en lui soufflant que le bien et le mal ne sont pas si différents, que seule la détermination délimite la frontière si fine entre les deux. Certains ont la volonté de réussir, en se cachant sous un manteau de bienfaits et de mensonges, tandis que d'autres s'arment de patience tout en déclamant à la face du monde un besoin insatiable de domination. Elle est dans l'entre-deux, en équilibre, hésitant entre un retour en arrière dans un univers dont elle n'a presque plus de souvenirs ou une nouvelle communauté qui l'accueille avec une fausse bienveillance.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Quelques-uns de ses collègues noient parfois leurs journées dans des bars, en levant verres et pistolets. Elle n'est pas comme eux, elle s'asphyxie dans le doute, s'enterre sous une montagne de questions pour lesquelles elle n'aura jamais de réponse. L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'imagine en train de poser l'une d'elles à son supérieur, dans le simple but de ne plus avoir le sentiment d'être une toupie sans force de frottements, destinée à tourner indéfiniment jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Mais elle se raisonne, comme touchée par une révélation soudaine. Si elle essaye d'en apprendre plus, elle retrouvera le cycle infernal des couleurs et des sons, accentué par tous ces mots fielleux et nauséabonds.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Enfin, la mission est là. Elle se prépare, s'informe, s'étonne. Son compagnon de galère ne lui est pas inconnu, elle ressent à sa vue un mélange de crainte et de haine, sans comprendre la raison qui pousse leur chef à lui donner comme associé son bras droit. Il ne paraît pas plus heureux qu'elle de devoir faire équipe avec elle mais il a au moins la gentillesse de ne rien dire. Elle voit l'esquisse d'un bref sourire ironique sur ses lèvres puis il lui tend une arme avant de lui ordonner de le suivre. Elle agit sans réfléchir, comme si son corps était passé en mode automatique. Tel un robot, elle avance, prépare le piège, sert d'appât. Lorsque la proie se présente, elle passe à l'attaque, laissant ses membres mener la danse.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Le masque s'imprime, les données s'enregistrent. Cette technologie est surprenante, si précise. Un tressaillement la secoue à la pensée de prendre une autre identité. Comment peut-elle gérer une fausse apparence, comment peut-elle vouloir tromper les autres alors qu'elle ignore tout d'elle-même ? Vêtue d'une robe qui n'est pas la sienne, elle se permet un peu d'humour, un brin de flirt. _J'ai l'air de quoi ?_ Son coéquipier ne lui lance qu'un regard dépourvu d'intérêt qui lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas de son côté qu'elle trouvera un corps contre lequel s'oublier. Lui n'a sûrement qu'un seul nom à hurler, celui d'un homme, celui de leur supérieur, et elle pourrait en rire s'ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire.

_Qui est-elle ?_

L'équipe du Shield lui parle et elle tient son rôle malgré cette émotion nouvelle qui la trouble. Bien entendu, ils ne savent pas que leur coéquipière est prisonnière et qu'ils font face à une autre mais elle savoure ces mots, cette _amitié_ qui ravive ses souvenirs. Elle était comme eux _avant_. Elle avait des collègues, des convictions, des vies à sauver. Mais il a fallu que les événements s'enveniment. Elle se demande s'ils ont déjà croisé sa route, s'ils ont eu une toute petite pensée pour la disparition de l' _Agent 33_. Est-ce qu'elle a été déclarée morte ? A-t-elle déjà une tombe à son nom comme d'autres avant elle ? Manque-t-elle à quelqu'un, à une famille, à un ami, à un amant ?

_Qui est-elle ?_

Elle est tentée d'utiliser la technologie du Bus pour découvrir son identité, pour retrouver celle qu'elle était et faire face à ses erreurs mais la coercition est plus forte. _Le mieux est la soumission, et la soumission sera récompensée_. Elle reprend sa route, emmène Coulson en espérant que tout ira bien. Elle croit être une actrice dans son meilleur rôle, sans avoir conscience qu'elle a dégringolé les marches et qu'elle n'a pas les moyens de tromper un homme averti. Il n'est pas dupe, elle parle trop. Le coup de poing est imprévu, elle le reçoit avec surprise puis esquive avant de voir surgir une femme en colère, celle dont elle a encore l'apparence. Le combat s'annonce épique, presque stimulant pour elle.

_Qui est-elle ?_

_J'étais du Shield, moi aussi_. La phrase franchit la barrière de sa bouche, prononcée avec tant de certitude qu'elle en est étonnée. Le penser est une chose mais l'avouer en est une autre. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir car son adversaire, agacée, lui rend coup sur coup. Elles n'accepteront pas de baisser les bras, ni l'une ni l'autre, et elle s'interroge sur la réussite de sa mission. Peut-être son coéquipier aura-t-il plus de chance qu'elle, il est bien mieux rôdé qu'elle et a accès à plus de contacts. Il pourrait même revenir l'aider si l'occasion se présente. Toutefois, ce n'est pas un coup de main qui arrive vers elle mais une décharge électrique qui fige le masque sur son visage. En silence, son cœur hurle de terreur, pleure sur la catastrophe qui la défigure et brûle d'une envie de vengeance.

Elle est à moitié elle, à moitié une autre. Le masque, cette technologie si évoluée, est en train de se changer en une autre forme de cage.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Les murmures la poursuivent, comme autant d'aiguilles qui entreraient sous sa peau pour lui faire du mal. Elle voudrait devenir sourde afin de les ignorer, pour ne pas devoir tenir ce rôle d'un agent qui ne ressent rien. Son visage n'est plus assez humain, sa voix a des tonalités robotiques qui l'éloignent plus encore de celle qu'elle était. Elle maudit son coéquipier de ne pas être revenu pour elle, elle maudit son supérieur qui ne se soucie pas du bien-être de ses subordonnés, elle se maudit elle-même d'être incapable de s'échapper de cette prison qui lui apparaît un peu plus chaque jour.

_Qui est-elle ?_

L'accélération des événements lui permet de ne pas songer à sa crise identitaire. Le Shield est en train d'avancer ses pions. Bakshi a disparu et cette nouveauté entraîne un vent de suspicion au sein d'Hydra. Elle perçoit le changement chez son patron, cette irritation croissante mêlée à un sentiment d'inquiétude qu'elle ne pensait pas lire dans ses yeux. Ironiquement, elle a compris depuis longtemps quel genre de relation l'unissait à son bras droit. Elle devine que quelque chose ne va pas lorsqu'il ordonne une fuite rapide, de ce ton où perce un semblant de colère contenue. Ils étaient si près de la réussite, ils avaient l'artefact et l'emplacement de la cité, mais _les autres_ sont bien plus réactifs.

Puis il y a le coup de feu de Coulson. Le corps de Whitehall qui s'effondre. Une coercition qui s'affole dans son esprit. Elle est perdue, elle n'a plus de chef, plus de voix à laquelle se soumettre.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Grant Ward est le premier à ne pas s'adresser à elle comme si elle n'était qu'une arme. Il lui parle avec une certaine humanité, s'occupe d'elle, l'aide bien plus que ne l'aurait fait un agent du Shield. Lorsqu'il évoque son visage, elle se crispe, se referme sur elle-même, s'interroge sur sa vie. Il lui promet un avenir plus radieux auquel elle ne croyait plus et elle se surprend à lui accorder sa confiance. Elle s'autorise un sourire, serein, réel, étiré sur ses lèvres parce qu'elle éprouve une véritable joie. Il a raison sur un point, elle est libre de ne plus obéir, elle est libre de faire ses choix. Elle est libre mais, comme un oiseau, elle craint la chute si elle s'envole trop vite. Elle n'a pas appris à voler de ses propres ailes, ou tout du moins elle ne l'a pas fait depuis si longtemps qu'elle a peur de ne plus y parvenir. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, alors elle s'élance tout de même.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Un dossier à son nom est posé sur le bureau, de la part de Grant. Elle articule les sons, sent un choc se produire au fond de son âme. Ces trois mots la désignent, elle n'est plus l'Agent 33, elle n'est plus un soldat pour une quelconque organisation mais elle redevient une femme à part entière. Si son visage peut se moduler pour devenir celui d'une autre en fonction de sa volonté, son identité est enfin là. _Kara Lynn Palamas_. Elle n'appartient ni au Shield, ni à Hydra. Peut-être pourrait-elle appartenir à cet homme qui lui a redonné son nom. À ses yeux, il n'a rien d'un monstre, il est tout simplement à ses côtés.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Elle est fébrile à l'idée de construire une relation. Grant et elle ignorent beaucoup de détails l'un de l'autre mais c'est de cette manière qu'ils parviennent à s'entendre. Kara aime ses attentions, ses baisers qui l'enflamment et raniment toutes les émotions perdues. Ils ne parlent pas encore d'amour, parce que lui a gardé quelques attaches envers Skye et parce qu'elle a du mal à surmonter les effets de la méthode Faustus. Au fil des jours, ils apprennent à évincer le passé pour regarder plus loin, à deux. Elle a récupéré son apparence, elle s'adapte désormais facilement à ce masque qui recouvre son visage et qui ne lui semble plus si repoussant. Cette confiance en elle, elle la doit à Grant et à tout son soutien. Poétiquement, elle le voit comme son sauveur, un ange tombé du ciel pour elle.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Le nouveau cadeau de Grant est encore plus inattendu. Bakshi est là, ligoté à une chaise, presque certain de s'en sortir. Alors elle arrive pour le détromper, la gorge nouée par une petite appréhension qui disparaît. Elle ne doit plus avoir peur de lui, il n'a plus aucun contrôle sur son esprit. Elle s'amuse avec ses émotions à lui en essayant de trouver le point de rupture. Évoquer la mort du scientifique leader d'Hydra n'est pas sans conséquence, elle lit la rage dans son regard, ainsi qu'un chagrin qu'il dissimule mal. Elle s'en réjouit, l'injure, le traite de faible. Aucun membre de l'organisation en doit avoir d'état d'âme. Puis elle allume l'écran et devine qu'il a compris. C'est à elle d'entrer dans sa tête, de lui murmurer tous ces mots, de le _soumettre_. Et cette fois, il n'y aura aucune récompense.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Ses pensées s'emmêlent de temps en temps, confondant présent et passé en un tissage alambiqué. Elle songe à ses missions avec le Shield puis se retrouve avec les souvenirs de celles qu'elle a eue pour le compte d'Hydra. Encore une fois, elle pense avec ironie que tout n'est pas si différent. Les deux organisations ont des routes semblables, elles se croisent et se recroisent si souvent, en se heurtant au milieu de coups de feu et d'explosions hallucinantes. Si l'une a su infester l'autre depuis sa création, ce n'est pas sans raison. Le Shield ne se méfie pas assez et Kara en a payé le prix fort. Elle devrait haïr Hydra pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais une part d'elle reproche aussi à son ancien employeur de ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt cet ennemi qui courait dans ses rangs.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Paradoxalement, se retrouver entre les mains du Shield ne lui apporte encore réconfort. Ils la surveillent, tentent de savoir si elle est totalement débarrassée de la coercition de Whitehall. Ils réussissent à lui enlever toute trace de la méthode Faustus mais elle n'est pas à l'aise au milieu de ces gens. Elle voudrait retourner se blottir dans les bras de Grant, s'imprégner de sa chaleur et s'éloigner de tous ces agents. Elle n'aime plus cette solitude qui lui semblait si accueillante autrefois. Et lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Bobbi Morse, c'est la douleur qui reprend le dessus, ainsi qu'une puissante envie de la _tuer_. Kara n'est pas stupide, elle l'a reconnue et elle sait que cette femme qui l'approche avec un sourire feint est celle qui l'a livrée.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Fière de son subterfuge, heureuse d'être à nouveau avec Grant, elle savoure la frayeur soudaine sur les traits de Morse. Elle va lui faire comprendre que jouer avec la vie des autres n'est pas un comportement exemplaire, encore moins lorsque l'on est censé représenter le Shield. L'agent lui répète qu'elle ignorait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la planque mais Kara ne l'écoute pas. Elle n'est plus sensible aux supplications, elle n'est plus assez crédule. Elle a subi des jours entiers de mauvais traitements, Hydra lui a imposé un lavage de cerveau terrifiant pour la faire obéir alors elle ne restera pas les bras croisés face à cette femme qui l'a vendue à Bakshi. Si la torture est le seul langage à employer, elle n'hésitera pas.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Le Shield est dans les parages, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Grant s'est chargé de tendre le piège, avec la certitude de voir débarquer les agents pour sauver Morse. Kara en oublie toute prudence, elle use de son masque pour emmêler l'esprit de ses adversaires, revêtant l'apparence de l'agent May. Elle ignore à quel moment quelque chose dérape, à quel instant précis la roue du destin se met en marche pour décider de son avenir. Elle sent la douleur qui rayonne, aperçoit le désespoir dans les yeux de son compagnon tandis qu'elle heurte le sol. Il a tiré sur la mauvaise personne, parce qu'elle a été trop zélée, parce qu'elle désirait juste une échappatoire.

_Qui est-elle ?_

Kara rend son dernier souffle dans les bras de Grant. Elle regrette tant d'événements, tous ses faux pas, toutes ses erreurs. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, de ne pas avoir su s'enfuir avant de devenir cette femme remplie de haine et de colère. Peut-être sa première faute a-t-elle été de s'engager dans les rangs du Shield en croyant qu'elle pourrait changer le monde, l'améliorer. Elle prie pour que son compagnon ait la force de se tracer une autre voie.

Et sans en avoir conscience, elle enclenche une autre catastrophe. Car sa mort ne sera pas impunie, et Grant Ward remuera ciel et terre pour une vengeance aux couleurs de l'apocalypse. Et quand les trompettes de la mort sonneront au-dessus de l'humanité, nul ne se souviendra qu'il y avait une femme, dépossédée de son visage et de son nom, qui a été la flamme à l'origine de l'incendie.


End file.
